Kars
|japname = カーズ |birthname = |namesake = The Cars (American New Wave Band) or Cars (Gary Numan song) |stand = |prisonerno = |horse = |age = ~102,000 (Part 2) |birthday = Circa 100,000 B.C.JoJo 6251 |zodiac = |czodiac = |death = 1938 (mental death) |gender = Male |nation = Unknown |height = |weight = |blood = |hair = Dark Purple |eyes = |color = |movie = |food = Humans turned into Vampires |actor = |animal = |hobby = |family = |mangadebut = Vol. 7 Ch. 64 The Red Stone of Aja |mangafinal = Vol. 12 Ch. 113 The Comeback |animedebut = Episode 14 Ultimate Warriors from Ancient Times (Episode) |gamedebut = JoJo's Bizarre Adventure All-Star Battle |seiyuu = Kazuhiko Inoue (Anime/All Star Battle) |voiceactor = |race = Pillar Man }} : The character featured in this article is commonly referred to as "Kars"". Cars (カーズ Kāzu) is the main antagonist featured in Part II: Battle Tendency and the leader of the Pillar Men. Appearance Personality Cars is intelligent, ruthless, and single-minded in his dedication to obtain the Red Stone of Aja. He was stated to have been a genius among the Pillar Men, having been the original creator of the stone masks. Cars also seems to have respect for nature and animals as seen when he killed a drunk driver who almost hit a puppy and when he fell off a cliff he deflected his body to avoid falling on a flower. Synopsis History Cars was around during the brink of evolution where the people lived underground and strived off the essence of all living things at the same time, failing to reproduce since they had such a long and worthy lifespan. Frustrated by their ignorance of perfection, Cars wanted the beings to find a way to "tame the sun" and leave the underground to become perfect. In time, Cars created the stone masks in order for his race to become immune to the effects of the sun, and proceeded to kidnap humans in order to test the effects of the stone masks. However, the masks that he created, while capable of turning humans into vampires, were unable to penetrate the skulls of his race. Eventually, his race began to fear him for his obsession and sought to execute him. Cars was shown protesting their actions before being forced to slaughter the race of Pillar Men himself, including his own parents. Along with ACDC, he took two children who were presumably the Pillar Men to be known as Santana and Wham. Sometime between his formation of his group of Pillar Men and the beginning of his millenia of rest, he and his comrades would travel to Rome and fight a battle with the ripple users that would end in their victory; how they ended up resting in the wall is unknown. Battle Tendency (1938-39) Cars is introduced as the leader of the Pillar Men, getting attacked by Wham after stepping on his shadow and apologizing for having forgotten about that trait. After Joseph's initial defeat, Cars and the other Pillar men set off to find the location of the Red Stone of Aja, but eventually settle in an abandoned mansion in San Moritz, Switzerland. Having found a lead to the stone, ACDC had planned to contact Cars after retrieving it, but was promptly defeated by Joseph instead. With no phone call, Cars assumes something amiss and sets off to Italy to handle things himself. At the border between Switzerland and Italy, he is confronted by Rudolf von Stroheim and almost effortlessly defeats him after some struggle. At the same time, Cars is able to retrieve the stone, but has it taken from him by Joseph Joestar after a short mingle off a cliff. Cars travels back to San Moritz, where he is eventually confronted by Joseph and Lisa Lisa. He agrees to have a fair fight with Lisa Lisa, but ultimately tricks her during their fight with a doppelganger and steals the stone from her. Cars outlasts his comrades and eventually does gain almost unlimited power as the ultimate "evolved" man through the Red Stone of Aja and a stone mask. In a final confrontation, he succeeds in severing Joseph's hand but is blown into space by a volcanic eruption induced by his Ripple colliding with the Red Stone of Aja that Joseph instinctively held out. Being immortal, Cars does not die; however he is unable to return to Earth after being thrown out of orbit. Trapped in the void of space for eternity, he eventually stops thinking and desires death. Steel Ball Run In Steel Ball Run, Magenta Magenta is trapped at the bottom of a river while using his defensive stand. As he hopes for Dio's rescue that would never come, he eventually stops thinking. Magenta Magenta's "death" in Steel Ball Run is a reference to Cars' fate. Abilities : Cars' power is that of light - he is able to produce bladed appendages from his arms and legs and use these to reflect blinding light toward his enemies. The light comes from the tiny, shark teeth-like claws running along the edge of the blade much like a chainsaw. It is from the reflections of these claws that gives Cars's Light Blades their shining intensity. In this mode, Cars' sabers are sharp enough to cut through most objects, including an automobile and several bullets at blinding speeds. Bodily Manipulation: As with the other Pillar Men, Cars also has the same body manipulation capabilities shared by his companions. When he gains the power of the Red Stone, Cars's bodily manipulation abilities are enhanced to the genetic level, to the point where he is capable of reactive evolution. Cars was also shown to be able to mutate parts of his body into various living creatures and control them accordingly whilst in his ultimate form. Ultimate Form Abilities: As the Ultimate Life form, Cars becomes an immortal being and his body cannot age. He acquires multiple abilities and skills such as: an IQ 400, being able to sense the heat and air pressure, superhuman strength (900kg/cm2), can heal any wound in a short period of time, can reconstruct his entire body on a cellular level to transform into any lifeform, his vision is comparable to an Astronomical Telescope, Cars's cells store the DNA of every lifeform, he's able to hear ultrasonic sound (from bat's echolocation to whalesongs). Hamon (波紋): In his Ultimate Form, Cars is shown using the Hamon. This Hamon is shown to be hundreds of times stronger than Joseph's Hamon, able to melt human flesh and according to Stroheim, comparable to the intensity of the Sun itself. In Video Games JoJo's Bizarre Adventure All-Star Battle Kars makes his first appearance in All-Star Battle as a playable character. Gallery KarsLongHair.png|Cars revealing his hair Kars Ultimate Form.jpg|Cars Ultimate form (Translated) Kars ASB.jpg|Cars as he appears in All-Star Battle Trivia *Cars is the only original pillar man capable of using the ripple. This may make him the antithesis of Straizo, the first antagonist in ''Part II and the only vampire capable of using the ripple due to having been a ripple master prior to becoming a vampire. **Ironically, in the above case, Cars is the strongest ripple master to date. *For JoJo's Bizarre Adventure's 25th anniversary, Sorachi Hideaki, mangaka of Gintama, drew a parody of Cars drifting endlessly into space. A part of Hasegawa Taizo's head is seen jutting from Cars' body. *In Symposium of Post-mysticism, an official Touhou Fanbook, Toyosatomimi no Miko says that Koishi Komeiji "stopped thinking", using the phrasing of the famous line "After a while, he stopped thinking" (そのうち考えるのをやめた) referencing Cars. References Site Navigation Category:Main Antagonists Category:Part II Characters Category:Pillar Men Category:Hamon Users Category:Male Characters Category:Living Characters